A Secret Santa
by Artgirl4
Summary: Each year Sam helps out at a homeless shelter during Christmas. Danny wants to help. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Not all that much dxs


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. NOW READ!**

**Summary: Each year Sam helps out at a homeless shelter during Christmas. Danny wants to help.**

**A Secret Santa**

A rushed Sam Manson grabbed the money that her parents had left on the kitchen counter and slammed open the door, running out. She was stopped too late to keep her from crashing into a surprised Danny Fenton about to knock.

"Danny! Sorry!" Sam said, getting up and brushing herself off before giving him a hand.

"It's no problem Sam, really." Danny said, accepting it and pulling himself off, mildly blushing at the same time from body contact.

"What are you here for?" Sam said, stuffing the money in her pocket. Danny looked down, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Well…" "Danny what is it?" Sam said exasperatedly, her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering…well you know how each year you become a secret Santa for all the poor kids at the homeless shelter?" Danny said, scratching his neck nervously.

Sam nodded. That's what she had been about to do. Go buy the presents at the mall. She had absolutely no idea where this conversation was headed.

"Well…" and Danny started to whisper in her ear. When he was done, Sam smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. "Danny that's a great idea!" Sam said, then blushed, backing away. Danny blushed too, but broke out into a full hearted grin. "Great! Then let's get started!"

"Sam, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…" "Shh! Danny it's too late to go back on this! Don't worry! You'll be great! You ready?" "Yeah…"

Sam walked out from behind the curtain, and a beaming Ms. Anderson ran up to meet her.

"Oh Ms. Manson! I can't thank you enough! What you do each year is absolutely wonderful for these children! And hiring your own Santa to play the part? Absolutely wonderful!" Ms. Anderson said, shaking Sam's hand again and again.

"Oh it's nothing Ms. Anderson, and this Santa offered of his own free will to come do it. He refused any money! That's what I call Christmas Spirit!" Sam said, and Ms. Anderson nodded, smiling warmly.

"Where is the fellow anyway?" She said, looking around.

"Right here! Come on Santa!" Sam said, and out from behind the curtain came a small, but big-bellied Santa, with a long curly white beard, and glasses. He had a red suit with a big belt, and a long red hat on the top of his white wig on his head.

He smiled, and extended an arm, which Ms. Anderson happily took and shook. (Wow that rhymes!)

"Nice to meet you…Santa!" Ms. Anderson said, not wanting to be rude. The Santa merely nodded and smiled again.

Then he sat down in the large plush chair that was there every year, and brought out a bag filled with toys. He then set the bag right next to the chair, and smiled happily.

"Bring in the children!" Ms. Anderson called, and the kids poured in, varying in age and size. All of them were different, and cute.

The first kid that came up was a little boy named Tommy.

"Hi Santa!" He said, and Santa smiled. "Hello Tommy. What would you like for Christmas?" He asked, looking down at the small boy sitting on his lap.

"Umm I know! I'd like a toy truck! They're so cool with their vroom sounds, and big wheels!" Tommy said, pretending he was playing with one.

"Well guess what?" Santa said playfully. "What?" Tommy said excitedly. "I happen to have a toy truck right here!" Santa said, and pulled one out of the bag. "Yay!" Screamed Tommy, taking the truck. "Thanks Santa!"

"Merry Christmas Tommy!" Santa said, and the little boy jumped off his lap, running off to his parents with the truck.

And on and on the kids came. There was a toy for each of them, and each one was very happy. Finally, only one kid was left.

He was a boy named Michael. He came up slowly and shyly, and got on Santa's lap.

"Hi Santa." He mumbled. "Hello there Michael!" Santa said, smiling warmly at the boy.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa said, still smiling.

"Well, I only want one thing, but I don't think I can get it." Michael said sadly.

"Well why don't you tell me and I'll see what I can do?" Santa said, trying to cheer up the boy.

"Well, I really want to meet my hero. Danny Phwantom. But he wouldn't come and talk to me!" Michael whispered to Santa, his voice one of pure sadness.

Santa at first looked startled, then looked at Sam who smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Well guess what?" Santa said cheerfully. "What?" Michael said hopefully.

"I happen to know where he is, and I can get him for you if you want!" Santa said, and Michael tackled him in a hug.

"Please!" Michael said, and Santa nodded. Slowly, much to a worried Ms. Anderson's surprise, Santa took his hand and lifted his wig up.

It was Danny Phantom. His voice no longer muffled, his green eyes shining brightly as he smiled at an awe-struck Michael.

"Merry Christmas Michael." Danny said still smiling. Ms. Anderson stared, looked at Sam, who nodded smiling, then looked back at Danny, gaping, a little tear threatening to fall out of her eye.

Michael smiled back, and hugged his hero. "Merry Christmas Danny Phwantom."

**YAY! An actual drabble! I think…right? AWWW! SO CUTE! I know it's a little late for Christmas stories, but it just hit me!**

**Artgirl4**


End file.
